


Paraklesis

by adamthepoo



Series: Dií̱gi̱ma (διήγημα) - Collection of Destiel Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But nobody gets hurt, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, but its not shown, im really sorry guys, im still terrible at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamthepoo/pseuds/adamthepoo
Summary: Paraklésis (παράκλησις) is from an ancient text meaning a call to one’s side. Paraklésis carries the idea of bringing someone closely alongside in order to “exhort,” “urge,” “encourage,” “give joy,” and “comfort” him or her.Dean and Cas had been together for a couple of weeks, but had yet to go out on a date together. They eventually decided to go out for a movie since the last time they tried watching a movie, they ended up getting distracted.Dean never told Cas they were going out to see a horror film.





	Paraklesis

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I’M REALLY SORRY BUT I HAD AN IDEA AND THEN WORDS CAME OUT AND NOW THIS IS HERE AND I’M SORRY.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.

“Hey Cas,” Dean greets from behind his door, looking at the smiling blue eyed man standing on his front porch. Dean’s face began to blush lightly as he smiled back at Cas. The two men had recently decided to go out on a movie date since the last time they tried watching a movie in the privacy of Dean’s house, it ended up with both of them passing out on Dean’s couch after some very vigorous “exercise”.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yes!” Dean replies excitedly. He quickly steps out of his house and shuts the door behind him. When Dean finishes locking his door, he turns back to face Cas. Both men blush and shuffle awkwardly before Cas holds his hand out for Dean. Dean smiles and takes his hand before leading them to the nearest bus stop. Cas smiles to himself as he watches Dean ramble about the movie they had planned to see.  _ He’s so cute when he talks about stuff he loves, _ Cas thinks to himself.

 

Cas allows Dean to continue chatting as they walk to the bus stop. When they get close to the bus stop, Dean notices that he’s been talking way more than Cas has and finds it slightly embarrassing, causing him to blush slightly.  _ There we go. There’s the cute blushing Dean I love so much,  _ Cas muses.

 

“Sorry Cas, I guess I got carried away,” Dean chuckles, “I’m just really excited for this movie. Sammy and I watched the first one years ago when we were younger and you wouldn’t believe how excited we both were when we heard about plans for a sequel. We’ve been waiting for this for years since the original ended with a sort of cliff hanger. I just hope it’s as good as the original.” Dean stops himself, noticing that he’s been rambling on again.

 

Cas puts his hands on Dean shoulder, stopping him and turning Dean to face him.

 

“It’s fine Dean,” Cas assures, “Besides, you’re cute when you talk about something you’re really passionate about.” Cas leans in and gives Dean a quick peck on the lips before continuing to the bus stop. Dean stands there for a moment, replaying the kiss in his head before quickly jogging to catch up to Cas.

 

Dean can’t stop himself from leaning against Cas for the whole bus ride. But that’s okay for Cas, because he can’t stop himself from holding Dean’s hand for the whole ride. They spend the whole bus ride in content silence, snuggled against each other.

 

* * *

 

“Dean, is all of this popcorn really necessary?” Castiel questions, holding two very large bags of popcorn with both his hands. “I don’t think the movie is that long, and I don’t think I’ll be able to eat all of this,” Cas says while trying to gesture at the popcorn.

 

“What? You can never have enough popcorn!” Dean argues, making Cas roll his eyes. “Now come on, we need to hurry so we can get some decent seats.”

 

They both walk into the dark theatre and look for seats. A few minutes of shuffling and apologies later (it’s not their fault that people were leaving their feet out), they’re both seated in the middle seats towards the back. As they wait for the movie to start, Dean tries to explain the story behind the movie to Cas (who hadn’t seen the original). Cas tried to pay attention but kept getting the different parts of the plot and the characters confused. Eventually both men were forced to quiet down as the theatre went dark to signal the start of the movie.

 

* * *

 

“It wasn’t that bad. Cas, come on!”

 

Cas was storming away from the theatre but stopped himself at the doorway. The darkness outside makes him hesitate before he pushes on and goes outside. When Dean had talked about the movie, he had failed to mention it would be a horror film. Throughout the movie there had been many jump scares that startled Cas, causing him to constantly yelp and grab Dean in response. Now that the movie was over, he wanted to leave the building as fast as possible and put as much distance between himself and the theatre.

 

“Cas wait up!” Dean called as he jogged to catch up with Cas. Cas turns to glare at him when he feels Dean’s hand resting on his shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry I forgot to mention that it would be a horror movie. I thought you already knew?”

 

“No Dean. I was not aware of the movie’s genre,” Cas says with irritation in his voice. After watching that movie he was probably going to have nightmares for a few days. Maybe even weeks. “Whatever, let’s just get back to your house.”

 

Cas quickly walks towards the bus stop, leaving Dean standing there for a moment before his brain caught up and quickly walked with Cas.

 

* * *

 

Both men collapsed onto Dean’s couch when they arrived at his house. They had to walk pretty fast earlier due to Cas’s insistence of getting to “the safety of your house Dean” as quickly as possible. Dean looks up from where he’s collapsed to see Cas staring up at the ceiling, completely frozen in place and unblinking. He scooches himself towards Cas before carefully laying a hand on him. Cas flinches slightly at the touch before relaxing into it.

 

“Look Cas, I’m really sorry about the movie,” Dean apologises. “I was really excited to see the movie and I was hoping you would enjoy it too.” Cas blinks back to life and sits up to look at Dean.

 

“Dean, there’s no need to apologise,” Cas sighs. “I should have checked the summary and rating of the movie before we went.” Both men are silent for a few moments, before Dean gets up to straddle Cas’s lap. Cas tilts his head in a questioning gesture. Without giving Cas an answer, Dean leans in to give Cas a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I feel like an ass for taking you to the movie though,” Dean admits. “I was hoping I could make it better by kissing all the nightmare away?” Cas grins ferally before answering.

 

“Oh Dean,” Cas begins, “I think there are other things you can do to pay me back for scaring me so much.” Cas kisses Dean deeply before flipping them over so he’s above Dean. He grabs Dean’s wrists and pins them above his head before leaning down to kiss him again.

 

“Yeah?” Dean challenges with a mocking tone. “What kind of things did you have in mind?”

 

“Oh? Sounds to me like someone has an attitude. Better teach you a lesson for that.”

 

For the next couple of hours, the only sounds in the room are the pleasured sounds from both men. Both of them are too distracted with each other to respond to the sound of Dean’s neighbor pounding on the door, yelling at them to shut up.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Dean and Cas are settled on Dean’s bed. Both men are exhausted and laying on their sides with Cas cuddling Dean from behind.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean starts, “did I make it up to you?” Cas ponders for a moment before replying.

 

“Yes Dean. Everything’s better now.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THE OLD LADY FROM NEXT DOOR COMES BACK AND SCOLDS THEM BUT REMINDS THEM TO STAY SAFE THEN LEAVES SOME BROWNIES FOR THEM AND NOW THE BOYS ARE FOREVER MORTIFIED THE END
> 
> Many thanks to a few friends like [@mistykook](https://mistykook.tumblr.com/) and others for going through this and making sure it wasn't a complete train wreck. Hugs for you guys! *hugs aggressively*


End file.
